Proposal
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Just a cute little one shot about how Remus proposed to Tonks. Hope you all like it and please R&R!


**Proposal **

It was two weeks after Dumbledore's death. Remus had finally given into Tonks' antics and they started dating. They had been in love with each other for almost two years now. The death of the brilliant wizard had brought them together, finally. They couldn't go out like normal couples on real dates, but whenever they weren't working or out for the Order (which wasn't a lot) they spent their time together. If they ever got time alone, they would stay up and talk and share sweet innocent kisses. They would forget all about the war and it was as if they were the only two people on the planet.

Remus had moved out of Number Twelve and into Tonks' small flat and he went to a small cemetery in a mausoleum to change once a month. Tonks would come and collect him in the morning, taking him back to her, no _their_ place to recover. After one full moon night, when Tonks headed off to work, Remus laid in bed thinking about her. That wonderful, spunky, crazy woman. That woman he fell madly in love with. He realized thinking back on everything that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. That day he came up with the perfect plan to propose to her…

"Remus where are you taking me?" Tonks asked her boyfriend. She was told to wear something nice, then she was blindfolded and was now being led by Remus to an unknown place.

"It's a surprise," He whispered in her ear. She groaned in frustration at his response. He laughed under his breath, for her irritation was humorous. "Don't worry love, we are almost there," He told her. They walked a good twenty feet or so more and then Remus stopped her. He let go of her and stood behind her. "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now."

Tonks reached behind her head and untied the scarf that was wrapped around her eyes. When she opened them she saw a little green meadow with wild flowers everywhere. There was a red and black checkered blanket just two feet in front of her. On the blanket was candelabra with three white candles emerging from the base, and a light brown picnic basket. Tonks mouth turned up into a big smile, then she turned around to Remus, who was smiling also. He was wearing black slacks and a light blue button down shirt. "Like it?" He asked her.

"Like it? I love it!" She threw her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes and pushed her mouth on his excitedly. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back willingly. They stayed like this for a few moments before Remus released his lips from hers. He rested his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes which were a light blue today, they reminded Remus of his best friends eyes. He smiled at that thought, then gave her one more peck on the lips before taking lacing his fingers in his and leading her over to the blanket.

Tonks was wearing a dress which was black at the top and faded down to white, so she sat down as gracefully as she could with out embarrassing herself and Remus sat down beside her, still grinning. He reached over to the picnic basket and took out two paper plates, handing one to her. Then reached back inside and pulled out a loaf of bread and two jars.

"Don't hate me, but I'm a terrible cook and I didn't want to poison you so…," He said with a slight blush on his cheeks as he revealed the jars of peanut butter and strawberry jam to his girlfriend. He anxiously waited for her response, then she just started laughing. _Holy Merlin, she's laughing at me. I knew this was a bad idea. _Remus thought to himself.

His face must have revealed his thoughts, because Tonks stopped laughing to say, "Honey this is the best date ever! I love PB&J!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, taking the loaf of bread from his hands. Remus let out a sigh of relief, and smiled, "Glad you like it."

Tonks already had two pieces of bread out for both of them when she replied, "Silly werewolf, I thought we been through this, I don't like it I love it!"

"Of course I forgot, my silly metamorphagous." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He took out a butter knife and opened the peanut butter. He spread some on one piece of his and then on one piece of hers. Then he did the same thing with the strawberry jam.

They ate in silence just enjoying each others company, nothing couldn't take the grins off both of their faces. When they were done with their sandwiches, Remus pulled out a cheap bottle of champagne and two flute glasses. He popped the cork from the top and poured each of them a glass. She smiled and took her glass and sipped it as he did to his. By this time Remus was starting to feel nervous and anxious.

He bit his lip in between sips of champagne and his index finger kept tapping his glass like a bad habit. Tonks of course noticed and she wrapped her hand over his to make him stop, her face full of concern. He looked over at her and smiled but his eyes had more to tell.

"What's wrong love?" Tonks whispered.

"Nothing," He whispered back, smiling his eyes now backed up his smile this time.

"You seem anxious," she said, still worried.

He let out a big sigh, "Nymphadora," He started the speech he had practiced over and over, ignoring the glare she gave him for using her full name, "I've been in love with you since the moment we met. You are kind, and funny and beautiful. You deserve so much more than a monster like me," She opened her mouth, but he placed his finger that she wasn't holding on her lips, "But you chose me. You were persistent when I was stubborn, I wish I would have realized earlier….," He seemed lost in thought, then he shook his head and continued, he pulled a tiny black box from his pocket, "I love you more than anything. You bring light into my dark life, and I would be honored to call you my wife. So…," He opened the box to reveal a small gold ring with a little white stone that shimmered in the light, "Nymphadora Tonks…Will you marry me?"

Tonks was now staring at the ring in the little black box, with tears in her eyes and a grin on her face, "Of course I will!" She said throwing her arms around his neck, not realizing they still had the glasses of champagne their hands. They were now showered with the sweet liquor, but neither of them minded because they were absorbed in each other. She was kissing him so passionately they didn't even realize it had started raining, putting out the candles and soaking the bread. When they finally broke apart they become conscious of the falling rain.

"Damn!" Remus said as he collected up the picnic and blanket, sticking the ring back into his pocket. Tonks giggled as she grabbed his arm and apparated them and the picnic things to their flat.

Remus put the things into the kitchen and then sat beside Tonks on the couch in the living room, sighing heavily. "I wanted tonight to be perfect."

Tonks smiled, taking his face into her hands and kissing his nose, "It was amazingly perfect, with an amazingly perfect man." He smiled at her. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. She pulled back and smiled, "Where's my ring?"

"Oh!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box again and took the ring from it. She held out her left hand and bit her lip trying to contain her excitement as he slipped it onto her finger. "It was my mothers." He told her

"It's beautiful!" She replied, her eyes not leaving it.

"It's a moonstone," He whispered.

"It fits us perfectly then," she said as a matter of factly. Remus just smiled in agreement and kissed his girlfriend…no his fiancé.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! BTW Tonks' dress, Remus' outfit and the engagement ring can be found on my profile. Check it out because the ring is amazing!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black :)


End file.
